


Nothing Good Comes From Late Night Phone Calls

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: A Wolf in Ladies Clothing [1]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Phone Sex, Pre-Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: “You're probably exhausted though, I'm sorry for calling so suddenly.” Derick continues. Valery swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, mind racing.He can't do this. This is such a bad idea. This is Derick. This man probably doesn't have a single impure bone in his body!This is his boss. The man who still thinks his name is Milla.Fuck's sake, Derick still believes he's a woman.This can only end horribly; Valery can't do it.“Milla?”Fuck it.Or;Derick has impeccable timing and Valery loves his voice.





	Nothing Good Comes From Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in any updates and new content; the holidays are a very busy time around here! ^^
> 
> I finally got time to sit and catch up with the last few episodes of Double Decker and Jesus, the amount of underlying subtext filled my heart. 💕  
> I could write fics for days off the looks Kirill gives Doug alone.
> 
> But, this is about Valery and Derick today! After seeing the scene of them on the helicopter, this idea wouldn't leave me. I cranked this out in less than 48 hours. X3
> 
> For anyone who has read my other DD fics, this could be considered part of the same universe or a stand alone. I'm still unsure if I want to add it into the same line or if I want this to be something completely different. Either way, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> More DD fics are on the horizon! ^w^/

Valery groans, head tossing against the soft cotton sheets as his fingers curl inside his tight heat once more. With a shuddering breath, he slides his fingers free and blindly fumbles for the toy he knows he dropped beside his hip just moments earlier.

 

Fingers brush against chilled silicone and Valery smiles as he grasps the pale pink length and pulls it closer. Not willing to waste any more time, the man gives the toy a cursory swipe with his slippery fingers before lining the blunt tip against his hole and pressing forward on an inhale.

 

The toy is only about five inches, from tip to flared grip, and isn't much in the way of girth, but Valery still whimpers as he presses deeper, his own flushed cock giving a twitch where it lays against his abdomen. It's been so long since he's had time to just _enjoy_ himself. This isn't his largest toy, for sure, but when you have time to spoil yourself, why not start small and work your way up?

 

Valery tips his head back, neck bared to the humid room, left hand curled in the pillow case beside his ear, and pushes the silicone fully into himself. For a moment, he lays still, trying to steady his breathing as he enjoys the full feeling.

 

Just as he's wrapping his left hand around the base of his cock, a buzzing from the nightstand draws his attention. Valery pauses, but the phone continues to buzz; a phone call instead of a text.

 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Valery groans, left hand falling away from the slick, reddened skin. He purses his lips as he stares at the buzzing mobile. Should he just ignore it?

 

It's probably nothing…

 

But it could be Kirill. It could be Nikai again.

 

Valery sighs heavily and flings his hand out for the phone before answering and bringing it to his ear, not bothering to check the caller ID.

 

“Hello?” He grumbles.

 

“Milla? Sorry, did I wake you up? I didn't even look at the time.” Derick's deep voice pours through the speakers.

 

Fuck.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Valery blinks owlishly at the ceiling, ignoring the small twitch his cock gives. This cannot be happening. Derick cannot _actually_ be this horrible at timing.

 

“No, you didn't wake me… Is everything okay?” Valery gnaws at his bottom lip as he glances at the bedside clock. It's barely after nine in the evening, but Valery was _really_ counting on having this night off. It's hard enough to find time to “love yourself” as a working adult, but when you work with someone as handsome yet oblivious as the man on the other end of the line, it tends to make working in close proximity even tougher.

 

“No, nothing's wrong. It's just been a slow night.” Derick's voice makes something warm curl in Valery's chest. He can hear the sound of clinking glasses and smiles softly as he imagines Derick polishing the crystal glasses behind the empty bar, phone propped on one shoulder and full lips pulled into a smile. “I figured I'd call and check on you. I know it's your day off, but the bar never feels the same without you here.”

 

Valery's heart skips, and his cock twitches, reminding him of his situation. His blue eyes trace over his still erect cock and even further to lock on to the base of the dildo nestled between his cheeks.

 

“You're probably exhausted though, I'm sorry for calling so suddenly.” Derick continues. Valery swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, mind racing.

 

He can't do this. This is such a _bad idea_. This is _Derick_. This man probably doesn't have a single impure bone in his body!

 

This is his boss. The man who still thinks his name is Milla.

 

Fuck's sake, Derick still believes he's a _woman_.

 

This can only end horribly; Valery can't do it.

 

“Milla?”

 

Fuck it.

 

Valery tucks the phone against his shoulder and wraps his left hand around the base of his cock. He inhales slowly, eyelids fluttering shut as he completely shuts down the rational part of his brain.

 

“I'm still here. Sorry, I was getting comfortable.” Valery replies, fingers trailing his shaft lightly. He hears the shift of glasses again.

 

“Ah. It's no problem. Should I let you get some sleep?” Derick asks. Valery slowly begins stroking from base to tip, thumb swirling in the leaking precome.

 

“No, it's fine. I still planned to be up for a while.” Valery pauses to swallow a groan as his fingers pinch at the foreskin on top, “H-how has business been today?” Valery curses inwardly at the stutter.

 

“Mmm.” Derick hums, “It's been kind of slow. Mostly just the regular customers. I was thinking about maybe changing up the menu some? Or maybe specialty drinks? You used to work at a nightclub, didn't you? I bet you made all sorts of fancy cocktails and shots. I wish I could have seen that.”

 

Derick chuckles, the sound coming through deep and somewhat breathy. Valery shivers, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tentatively slides his right hand over his hip and further down.

 

“Oh? A menu change now?” Valery prompts. His voice has taken on a breathy quality, his chest beginning to rise and fall just a bit faster as he listens to Derick's voice in his ear.

 

“I mean, I thought about it. I'm still not sure. I talked with Miss Velma earlier though, and she was giving me some suggestions on how to increase business. I wrote them down, if you have time? Or I can wait until-”

 

“No,” Valery interrupts, fingers toying with the base of the dildo, “I have _plenty_ of time.”

 

Derick laughs again, commenting on how eager Valery is. Valery nearly rolls his eyes as he presses on the base, feeling the fullness inside of him shift just slightly.

 

_You have no idea how eager I am at this point…_

 

With Derick's low voice droning in his ear, Valery isn't sure how long he'll last if he stimulates both sides. There's something thrilling about getting off to Derick's voice without the other man knowing, even as it's happening.

 

Valery's left hand squeezes a bit tighter, strokes a bit faster, at the thought of Derick finding out; at Derick wanting to help him. Valery arches his body and the dildo inside him shifts, brushing straight against his prostate.

 

It's all too sudden; he can't stifle the whimpering gasp that punches out of him as his right hand flies to the base of the toy.

 

The line is quiet; Derick's steady stream of chatter suddenly silent. Valery's chest heaves as he tries to steady his breathing through his nose.

 

He's busted. So busted. There's absolutely no way he can play that off as anything other than a sex noise.

 

“Milla…” Derick's voice sounds even lower, if that's even possible. Valery curses his traitorous body when a wave of arousal shoots through him.

 

“Yes?” He whispers.

 

“Are you touching yourself right now?” Derick rumbles. Valery can't help it; he whimpers. Derick swears softly.

 

“Fuck. That's so hot.” Valery hears shuffling on the other end of the line, the click of a lock, the blinds being hurriedly shut, the beeping of the alarm being set- “Don't stop on my behalf.” Derick laughs breathlessly.

 

Valery groans softly, resuming the stroking of his cock, hand wrapping around the base of the dildo inside himself.

 

“Derick!” Valery whines as he slowly pulls the shaft from his body before pressing back in forcefully, toes curling. Derick groans, and Valery arches his neck, eyes squeezed tight, offering everything to the other man.

 

“God, Milla.” Derick groans. A door closes and Valery feels a thrill at the fact that Derick must be upstairs in his room. He closed the shop early and went upstairs just to listen to him get off. Valery moves the toy faster, censorship completely forgotten as he writes and whimpers.

 

“Derick, I can't hold on-!” the blunt tip of the dildo bounces against Valery's prostate and he cuts off with a groan.

 

“What do you need, Baby? Tell me what you need..” Derick's breathing is definitely heavier. Valery hopes that means the other man is stroking himself as well; imagining Valery spread open and writhing beneath his broad shoulders and cut abs.

 

“You-!” Valery whines, “Need you to talk to me, god Derick, I'm so close…”

 

“Wish I could see you.” Derick rumbles, “Your flushed skin, perky little nipples begging to be bitten. You have no idea how badly I want to run my fingers over those soft thighs, Milla, God.”

 

Derick grunts and Valery can't string more than two words together. The imagery is too much; the heat in his abdomen is coiling tighter-

 

“Would you let me taste you? Those perfect, pink folds? You'd be tight around my fingers, so wet and hot, sucking my fingers deeper, riding my tongue-”

 

Valery can't take it anymore. With one final thrust of the dildo, and a quick swipe of his thumb, Valery is arching off the sheets, cock pulsing in his fist and body taught. He couldn't have stopped the pleasured shout from bursting forth if he had tried.

 

Over the sound of his heavy breathing, Valery hears Derick swear before groaning long and low. The lilac haired man smiles to himself as he slowly removes the pink toy, biting back an overstimulated whimper; Derick came because of _him_.

 

His chest feels suspiciously warm, but he refuses to unpack that right now. Instead, he wipes off with the rag he prepared prior and curls into his side, phone pressed against his ear.

 

“Derick?” He calls softly. A throat clears on the other line and Valery smiles softly.

 

“Uh- yeah, I'm still here.” The other man sounds almost embarrassed now, and Valery rolls his eyes.

 

“You're going to be embarrassed now? After all that? We just had phone sex, you know.”

 

“I know that! I'm not _embarrassed_ I just-!” Valery can picture the red tint to the other man's cheeks and laughs softly.

 

“Just what, then?””

 

“I just… wasn't sure if you were regretting it. I mean, I called at a very sensitive time, and I obviously shouldn't have stayed on the line once I knew what you were doing…” Derick sounds so sincere, Valery can't bring himself to tease him.

 

“Derick, I promise, you didn't do anything I was uncomfortable with. On the contrary, I… I _really_ enjoyed that. With you, I mean…” Valery can feel his cheeks heating up as he nibbles at his bottom lip again.

 

“You did?” Derick sounds surprised; Valery isn't. He sighs as he drags a hand down his face.

 

“Why are you the way that you are?” He mumbles to himself, “Yes, Derick. I really enjoyed talking to you while I played with myself. It was much better than just imagining you here.”

 

It's a huge risk and Valery knows it, but now that he's had this much, he can't help but want more…

 

“You were thinking of me before I called?” Derick asks, voice dropping an octave. Valery's stomach flutters.

 

“I think about you very often.” Valery answers honestly.

 

Derick swears softly.

 

“I think about you too, Milla.”

 

And just like that, Valery's stomach drops.

 

Milla.

 

A woman's name.

 

Derick thinks about the _woman_ he thinks he is. Derick still doesn't know. Valery suddenly feels queasy.

 

“Milla? Are you there?” Valery jolts.

 

“Yes, sorry! What was that?” Derick chuckles softly.

 

“You must be wiped out after earlier. We can talk more tomorrow. Maybe over lunch?” Derick hedges. Valery wants to immediately demy the offer, but also wants to accept. It'll look suspicious if he says no, especially after what they just confessed to one another.

 

Besides, it's just lunch. They eat meals together at the bar all the time! Just a harmless lunch date!

 

“Sure.” Valery nods to himself, “I'll meet you at the bar around noon then?”

 

“Sounds great.” Derick is grinning, Valery just knows it, “I'll see you then. Good night, Milla.”

 

Valery closes his eyes tightly as goosebumps break out over his arms. Derick has no right to sound that soft and warm. To sound like Valery just gave him the greatest gift he's ever received.

 

“Good night, Derick.” Valery murmurs before hanging up and dropping the phone against the pillows. With a heavy sigh, he wraps himself in the thick comforter underneath him.

 

Tomorrow, he has to tell the man who makes him tremble that he's been lying for weeks. That he's not actually “Milla”, but Valery, with a vastly different anatomy.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

He shouldn't have answered the phone tonight.


End file.
